


Comforting the Afflicted

by LapisLaysLazyontheLounge



Series: Pyrrha Lives AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And tbh I just wanted to write some good Pyrruby smut, Except this time its Spicy, F/F, Pyrrha lives/Jaune Dies Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge/pseuds/LapisLaysLazyontheLounge
Summary: Weeks of tension, a half maiden perpetually on the edge of despondency, a young woman having lead where people who know better can't. All this while still being under 20 leads to late nights and pressure valves released.





	Comforting the Afflicted

She shouldn’t have expected Pyrrha to be able to sleep alone after the day they’d all had. Grimm, Mecha fighting, the stress of being dumped right into more grimm only to be politely told at the end of a rifle to accompany atlas security to “guest accommodations”. That alone she figured would have been enough to have her knocking quietly at her door but Ruby suspected that Blake and Yang’s tale about their confrontation with Adam had shook her hard.

She moved towards the door and ushered her in, barely suppressing her surprise when Pyrrha grabbed her tightly and hugged her as soon as the door was closed. Pyrrha she had noted before didn’t make much noise when crying. Instead her body shook and tears fell from her face at most a whisper quiet hiccup to their breathing. She held her back, running her hand down her back though finding the brush of scarlet gracing her face- Ruby had grown a bit since Beacon but that just meant she found herself more firmly embedded inPyrrha’s chest when they hugged nowadays.

“I’m- I’m sorry I just I needed to see you and be with you I- I can’t handle this Ruby…” Pyrrha choked out, somehow even through her tears knowing to keep as quiet as possible. The room had supposedly been designed to be outside entrance only but that wouldn’t stop a Maiden distraught enough not care and careful enough to get around them with raising alarms.

Ruby knew what she meant. The killing of Blake’s abuser had sent Pyrrha right back to that night at Beacon. She’d watched her on the flight, the white knuckle grip on her leg belts, the tight smile she gave as reassurance to Ren and Nora, the stricken panic on her face when Blake had been pounced by a sabretooth grimm only to watch Yang break in half in her effort to save her.

She broke the hug, stepping back slightly so she could tilt her face up to look at Pyrrha. Tears streamed down her face and the soft glow of her eyes had faded to a deeper green, the color of leaves on the cusp of summer’s end. We are what they’ve made us she thought, the notion quashed as soon as it arose. She had more tender things to do then wrestle with the perpetual failure of the adults around her.

“Hey. Look at me? Please? I'll keep saying it until you finally believe me Pyrrha. No one blames you. Nora doesn't. Ren doesn’t. Weiss, Yang, Blake; none of us blame you. I don’t blame you. And before you said it- we shouldn’t and we won’t. You may have chosen to be the Fall Maiden but Ozpin….he did it the way he did everything. He should of told you the cost. He should’ve been better prepared. He should have helped us instead of relying on us.”

Pyrrha finally met her eye’s and some of the warmth had returned to them. She took Ruby’s hand and brought it up to her mouth kissing it lightly. Even as Ruby blushed full crimson she murmured “I don’t deserve to have someone as kind as you in my life. I’ll just wind up ruining it.”

“It’s my choice to let you in Pyrrha. I held your hand when you needed me and I’ll always hold you when you need me. That’s what I’m here for.” She smiled at her and felt herself light up as Pyrrha smiled back at her, a true and real smile one that told her that her words had been enough for now. She started though when Pyrrha dipped her head and like a tableaux found herself kissing her. She was kissing Pyrrha. Again. For the third time in a week.

She felt, like an out of body experience almost, them moving backwards, herself collapsing back onto the bed with Pyrrha still kissing her. She was kissing her face on every inch, every part she could put her lips and both of their breathing was becoming more ragged more edged. Pyrrha paused and Ruby watched her look at her gazing at her face as emotions swam through her eyes and her heart.

“I- I-” The words seemed caught in her throat but Ruby could tell what she wanted. She wanted permission. Permission to go further to, permission to stop; to both run away and hide from the dark while also wanting to step into the light while holding her hand. So Ruby grabbed her by the straps of her armor and pulled her back down kissing her fervently. She felt Pyrrha put her arms beneath her pulling herself tighter against her. Their height difference showed itself as Pyrrha’s knee found itself wedged between Ruby’s thigh, a move that made Ruby buck.

With Pyrrha so close Ruby couldn’t help herself, her hands roaming everywhere brushing shoulder length hair aside to travel down her arms before hesitating to leave them. So soft she thought someplace in her mind even as the bulk it was consuming itself in the feedback loop of making out with Pyrrha. She wanted to touch her more, see her more. She pushed back gently though, their lips still just barely apart. Pyrrha’s eye’s were like green fire and she guessed that to her, her own eyes would be like pools of molten silver just on the verge of burning.

“Hi.” Pyrrha breathed.

“Hey yourself.” Pyrrha laughed at that, softly and with more warmth in them Ruby had heard in months. Her hands were still tangled behind her just as Ruby’s were barely on her back. They just gazed at each other for a moment before kissing again, softer this time taking their time to explore. Ruby’s hands traveled up Pyrrha’s back briefly struggling against the latches on her armor before managing to open them. Pyrrha pressed her knee up in response, Ruby feeling it press against her sex through her underwear like a promise. She bucked against it again feeling Pyrrha gasp into her mouth.

She helped her take her chest piece off and the undershirt as well and belatedly processed the fact that Pyrrha was now half naked. On Top of her, still kissing her and grinding her knee against her furthering the ache within. She could feel her the damp spreading out as she got wetter and wetter, the escalating gasps and moans between them. She took a hand and cautiously brushed against the side of Pyrrha’s breast the contact enough to cause Pyrrha to break off and curse in Mistralian. Once she did that Ruby wanted to hear it again and again, possibly for the rest of time so she brushed her again, moving further along the side and to her stiffening nipples.

She rolled it experimentally, Pyrrha muffling herself gasp by throwing her face into Ruby’s shoulder. She continued toying with it Pyrrha just panting lightly into the crook of her neck as she went from teasing her to putting her hand flush to her chest, fingers full and grasping.

“Ruby you- where in the world. You’re hand is on my breast.” For some reason, maybe tension or maybe just ill timing Ruby giggled then shifted to full on laughter a chest bellowing chuckle as Pyrrha startled and sat back away from her. A look of consternation was on her face as she watched Ruby cover her mouth, the idle giggle to still breaking through. When she was calm enough the laughter almost restarted again, Pyrrha had chosen to cross her arms under her bare chest rendering her slightly comedic.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry it was just you said that really abruptly but at the same time you’ve had your knee grinding against me for the last however long.” Pyrrha blinked and gazed at her knee, still firmly wedged between Ruby’s thighs.

“Oh dear.”

“Hey look if you want to stop now we can, I mean this is kinda awkward way for this to happen particularly if it's just an out-pouring of stress trust me this one time I annoyed Weiss for so long she glyphed me to the ceiling for twenty minutes just to shut me up-- o h.” Ruby’s monologue had been cut off as Pyrrha had thrust her knee against her again, the look on her face slight annoyance mingling with affection.

“Ruby I can think of quite possibly no better time, place or person to do this with then you right now. If you want to stop we’ll stop but at the very least I’d love to just simply lay here with you.” Here Pyrrha paused and some of her lingering anxiety showed as she chewed on her lower lip. “And if it's all the same to you- I’d like us to at least be matching in our state of declothed.”

The speed at which Ruby threw aside her pajama tops, she had divested of her normal clothing almost immediately upon being “escorted” into the guest room desiring rest, should have impressed Pyrrha but her mind was currently blanked due to the fact that said tops removal had revealed Ruby’s chest. The younger woman blushed, Pyrrha was staring at her so intently she thought for an instant that she would accidentally activate her Maiden powers. “Uhhhhh earth to Pyrrha? Anyone home??”

Pyrrha’s eyes snapped up to her face gazing at her with such a look of intense affection that Ruby’s blush escalated from red to full chin to cheek crimson. “You are ...an astonishingly beautiful woman Ruby.”

“What?? No you’re beautiful!” Ruby spluttered but Pyrrha didn’t give her a chance to continue as she moved forward again, this time taking a hand and tipping Ruby’s chin up to meet her. She didn’t kiss her though merely pressed their lips softly onto one another choosing to whisper against them.

“I’m going to kiss you again Ruby Rose becauses one yes you are beautiful two I've grown.... very fond of you and three I don’t want to start or stop until you tell me or we both collapse exhausted in each other's arms. Is that ...alright?” And Ruby simply kissed her fervently to answer. This time Pyrrha’s hands roamed heavily taking Ruby’s breasts in both hands though making much more of a cautious and experimental journey around them then Ruby had taken with hers. In Ruby’s increasingly fever streaked mind it felt like Pyrrha was intent on memorizing every inch of them before giving her nipples any attention whatsoever, a low whine building in her throat even as they kissed.

Finally, _finally_ though Pyrrha touched them using a finger to press and curl them a bit before breaking the kiss. She smiled at Ruby and she felt her heart warm before Pyrrha started kissing down her neck. Soft, attentive kisses at first before reaching just under her collarbone. Then Ruby gasped as Pyrrha kissed her flesh harder, in the gloam of the room the effect was unclear but already she was certain that hickies would be speckled just out of sight tomorrow morning. She whined as the first touch of Pyrrha’s mouth reached her chest, thinking that Pyrrha was cruel to the infinite as she switched back to feather soft kisses against them.

“Pyrrha- Pyrrha please.” Ruby moaned and the flash in Pyrrha’s eyes told her that her words had an effect, namely Pyrrha took her nipple into her mouth toying with it using her tongue. Ruby muffled herself quickly, slapping her hand over her mouth as Pyrrha toyed with her, giving attention to one breast with her tongue and playing with the other with her hand. She could tell she was basically chanting Pyrrha’s name in between moans, sighs and cries but otherwise she was lost. Completely hopelessly lost in Pyrrha, in what she was doing to her, with her. She wanted to touch her back to make her feel just as good but the energy to do so was gone. So instead she allowed herself to enjoy it, to enjoy Pyrrha leaving probably several hickies on her chest and most of all to enjoy how Pyrrha’s free hand teased at the hem of pajama bottoms.

Nodding at her vigorously Pyrrha’s hand dipped in traveling downward and brushing through her underwear without pausing. She groaned anew when she felt Pyrrha linger in her curls briefly, watching the haze in her eyes deepen even more before the tips of her fingers reached the top of her slit. She moved her hand more, positioning so the she could tease Ruby’s outer lips, feeling how wet she was already and encouraging her more. That’s when Pyrrha spoke again for the first time in some minutes.

“I want to hear you Ruby. Please let me hear you. επιτρέψτε μου να αγαπώ αγαπημένη σου.”

Ruby’s hand fell away from her mouth and she moaned heavily, Pyrrha kissing and touching her was one thing but _now_? Now that Pyrrha had spoken to her like that, with such fire and hunger in her voice it was like the same yawning pit inside herself had opened in both of them and they were hurtling towards its bottom? What minor expectation of quiet or privacy was not worth regarding, to not indulge her request and her passion would be as grave a sin as any. She teased her entrance some more before sliding her index finger in. Ruby gasped and bucked against it Pyrrha murmuring some Mistralian curse against her in reaction. She went slowly, moving back and forth for awhile as Ruby attempted to grind into her hand. To get her to move faster, to give her more; to prove she could take everything Pyrrha offered and more. Instead that hand; that beautiful, accursed free hand of hers clasped down on her hips holding her fast as best she could while she slipped another finger inside Ruby. This time she cursed, fully cursed the word rebounding off the walls before Pyrrha shot forward to kiss her again.

It was bliss unlike anything, her own attempts at masturbation were as candles to Pyrrha’s own efforts; it seemed like everything she excelled with blinding aptitude. She could feel it suddenly, the crest of the storm, the on-rushing of a cataclysm. And then suddenly it all stopped. Pyrrha was no longer kissing her. Pyrrha was no longer inside her, hand extricating itself from her bottoms the faintness of slick on her hand.

“I can’t just- I need to see you.” Pyrrha said, pressing her sweat streaked forehead to Ruby’s own. She moved off the bed and Ruby took the opportunity to adjust herself a bit, though the past however long had been enjoyable the kink it had been putting in her body had not. Setting herself up so that she could lean back against the plain backboard with the pillow for support she blinked several times as Pyrrha turned the lights back on. Now that they could see each other Ruby saw that Pyrrha’s chest was slightly puffy from her own playing with them and looking at herself she could see the telltale bloom of hickies on her upper body. She looked back at Pyrrha and watched her fiddle with the hem of her skirt before seeing her visibly swallow. In moments Pyrrha divested herself of it and her own underwear leaving her shockingly bare.

If Ruby had given thought to, which if she was capable of being honest with herself instead of mind-wiped by the Pyrrha’s nudity, she hadn't even come close to imagining just how truly beautiful Pyrrha looked. Her bronze skin, her hair cascading both down her back and trickling over her shoulders; the neatly trimmed and modestly kept patch of hair above her sex. Her chest briefly made her throat catch she'd suspected for awhile that Pyrrha was as beautiful under her armor but everything she could see made her imagination paltry. The toned state of her thighs made Ruby shiver as much as her abs and other muscles and her heart pinged with sympathy at the long jagged scar that right from her the right side of her pelvis to just under her breast. _Another legacy she didn’t want, another burden she didn’t deserve_ Ruby thought before Pyrrha’s confused smile brought her attention back.

“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair?” She asked and it took Ruby a moment to understand what she meant. Oh, she’s naked she thought and went to divest herself of her own bottoms. Instead Pyrrha crossed the room swiftly and caught her hands as she went to shimmy out of them.

"Wait. Let- uhmm let me.” Ruby giggled, Pyrrha’s attempt to do what she supposed was a seductive tone had instead boomeranged and sounded silly. Pyrrha made a face at her showing mock outrage before laughing herself the two taking the moment to ease themselves. Pyrrha gently moved Ruby’s hands back, taking the waistband of her bottoms and tugging experimentally. Slowly, quite cruelly Ruby thought, she pulled them downwards; steadfastly only staring at Ruby’s face as she pulled them down. Ruby kicked them off her feet and fought the urge to cover herself, feeling exposed and raw under Pyrrha’s gaze.

“....You’re so- I can’t believe how beautiful you are.” Pyrrha whispered before diving down to kiss her again. This time though Pyrrha’s hand shot downward even as Ruby grasped and pulled her ever closer, hand finding her sex and thumb brushing against her clit. Ruby arched her back thrusting her upwards slightly as the kiss broke and she gasped anew as Pyrrha rubbed circles against her. Her fingers slipped through her folds first one then two passing into her and establishing a steady if modest rhythm.

All she could feel, all she think was Pyrrha. She realized dimly that between moans, half muffled cries and sharpened breathing the only ragged word escaping her lips was her name, a mantra and a prayer to the higher power. She felt the wave again now threatening to spill over her, to wipe away her soul and render her raw when Pyrrha whispered into her ear once again. “Come for me Ruby. Please.” And the crest hit, the wave crashed and the shine of silver light reached through her squeezed shut eyes as she came.

When she came back to her senses Pyrrha had settled herself to lay next to her, idly brushing her hand through her hair. Ruby smiled wanly back at her before trying to brush at her face back oddly finding her limbs slow and weak.

"Easy there Ruby I think the night’s taken its toll on you.” Ruby wanted to protest, to tell her that she had come looking to her for help and all Ruby had done was taken. Instead she found herself nodding off, the soft look on Pyrrha’s face as she watched her a balm enough to send her softly into sleep. Later, though not by much truth be told, when the gang came to collect them in an effort to break out they had to hurriedly avert their eyes, the meager blanket shared between them leaving little to imagine of either of them. They felt more rested though, more at peace as they escaped and evaded Atlas security for the second time, their hands and hearts never to far from a new lover’s brush or cheek.


End file.
